


Mech x4 Week

by Nerdy_Numinuos



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Other, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, mech x4 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Numinuos/pseuds/Nerdy_Numinuos
Summary: Mech x4 Week by @/ Spyder_Incorporated on Tumblr





	1. Medbay Moment

Harris is keeping his nightmares a secret. Spyder talks to him. (Takes place after the season 2 finale)

Mech x4 week: Medbay Moment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ugh, where is it?” Harris angrily mumbled as he went through all the cabinets in the medbay.

“All of these medicines and cures and I can’t find a single thing I need?!”

“What’re you looking for?” Spyder asked suddenly appearing behind him.

“JEEZ Spyder, you nearly scared me half to de- death.” Harris could’ve cursed at the slip-up but played it off. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

“Haha, your face! That was amazing." 

“Not funny."

“Sorry. What’re you looking for?"

“Uhh, nothing..." 

“Suuure. Seriously, what’re you looking for." Spyder said. 

“Nothing that concerns you, Spyder."

“I’m pretty sure, that if you’re secretly looking for something in the medbay without telling anyone, then it is my business to tell everyone." Spyder countered. 

Now Harris was getting nervous. For the past week, he kept having nightmares about his time as a monster and would wake up in a cold sweat. He didn’t like it, so he looked for a sleep serum to help. But the others didn’t know, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“But I’m not," Spyder said interrupting his thoughts.

“And why is that?" Harris asked.

“Because if you don’t want to tell me, then you definitely don’t want to tell the others." 

“Would you just please leave and go and bother Mark or something?" Harris said impatiently. 

Harris immediately regretted saying that as Spyder’s regular happy face turned into a sad version of it. But it only lasted for a second as Spyder smiled, lifted up his arms and said:

“Alright, guess I’ll go tell Ryan and the others, that you’re secretly having nightmares," Spyder said as he walked to the door. 

“WAIT!" Harris called.

“Yes?" Spyder asked, not so innocently.

“Sit," Harris said, gesturing to the ground.

“Yay," Spyder said as they both sat down on the floor.

“It’s true."

“That you have nightmares?" 

“Yes, but how’d you know anyway?" Harris asked.

“Remember when Ryan and I showed you, your first horror movie? You came to school the next day with black eyes and jumped at anything that moved. Plus you stuttered when you said death and Harris Harris Jr, never stutters unless he’s in a panic. So I’m guessing this has to do with your near-death experience?"

“Kind of... I just can’t get the feeling out of my head. I nearly died, Spyder. I had died!" Harris said. 

“But we saved you." 

“But what if you couldn’t?"

“Then we’d find a way to bring you back," Spyder said. 

“Spyder..."

“Harris. Everyone has had nightmares based on past events. Your not the only one. But you shouldn’t hide it from everyone."

“It’s just... weird to talk about." 

“I get the feeling, but keeping it in, isn’t going to help you either," Spyder said. 

*silence*

“I don’t know.. Maybe I should just do something to get my mind off it, like sneak out to a party or something."

“No!" Spyder almost yelled but caught himself and cleared his throat.

“I mean, there are better ways to solve this issue, then distracting yourself with a stupid party..."

“That’s the thing, maybe a party could help loosen me up." Harris half asked, half declared. 

“No. Believe me that doesn’t work. You are not going to any party."

“Fine, then what do you suggest I do?"

“Try sleeping tonight, and if you get another nightmare, then I’ll help you look for some sort of distraction tomorrow," Spyder said. 

“Really?"

“Of course Harris, but I think you should tell the others about this too. They won’t judge if that’s what you’re afraid of."

“It’s not that, well, kind of, a little bit…" 

“Plus, we’re your friends Harris, you can tell us anything. Full honesty, ok?" 

Silence again before Harris started giggling. 

“Since when did you become the therapeutic one of the group?" Harris asked.

“Hey, if I’m keeping this nightmare thing a secret, then you have to keep Spyder the therapist a secret too."

“Hah, deal."

“Just try to sleep tonight ok? And if you wake up from a nightmare, then call one of us. Or text, whatever you prefer." Spyder said as he stood up and walked to the door.

“Hey, Spyder?" Harris said.

“Yeah?"

“Thanks."

Spyder smiled. “Your welcome."

*Later that night*

It was 11:00 pm and Harris still couldn’t sleep. He just stared at his bedroom ceiling for what felt like hours. The silence felt like it was cocooning him in a sea of shadows. 

That is until something hit his window with a high pitched clink and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

Harris slowly got up and looked out his window but saw nothing there. He looked around some more and noticed a package on his front doorstep. 

That’s weird, his older sister usually takes in all the mail before dinner, and the mailman wouldn’t be out an hour before midnight. 

Quietly creeping down the stairs, Harris tiptoed through his living room, gingerly opened the door and grabbed the package.

On top of the package, it said “TO HARRIS” in big, sloppy red letters.

Who would deliver a package to him at 11 o'clock at night? Harris thought as he opened the box to find a small vile of liquid and a card.

The card read “SLEEP SERUM” Just open the bottle, place it near you and sleep. Happy Dreams! - Your Teammates”

Harris smiled and looked around the neighborhood, only being able to see what was illuminated by the street lights. After a few seconds, he turned and went back inside.

Meanwhile, as soon as the door closed, Spyder deactivated the invisible cloak on his mech link and leaned against a tree with a smile on his face. He was shrouded in darkness, quite a distance away but activated the invisible cloak just in case Harris had eagle vision. 

Now that Harris had the serum, Spyder was confident he’d get some sleep without any nightmares to plague him. He, himself uses the serum all the time, and it hasn’t failed him yet. So it should help Harris too.

What if Harris developed some form of PTS- 

Spyder’s thoughts cut off as his phone started ringing. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Spyder began to walk in the opposite direction of Harris’s house and accepted the call. 

“Hello?" Spyder said, immediately noticing the sound of loud music and screaming in the background.

“Dude! Where are you?! You’re missing everything! You didn’t ditch us, did you?!" Said a loud voice on the other end of the line.

It was one of Spyder’s old acquaintances who lived across town. He was your typical junior year teenager with a record that would surprise no one, from the town of which he lived. A place, Spyder was all too familiar with. 

“Of course not! I’m on my way, sheesh!" Spyder half yelled as he left the call. 

Looking up to the stars, Spyder sighed, looked down and whispered “Full honesty huh?” as he walked to the next party he’d be attending.


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mech x4 Week Day 3
> 
> A little coda for how Spyder got sick before/in “Versus Sabotage.”

After school detention...

A place where time itself seemed to not exist as the hours crawled by. Where boredom and silence would become your worst enemy.

At least that's what Spyder would describe it as.

Yet, this time, he had a distraction. He was starving.

Of course, he could have bought some food from the school's vending machine, but he didn't have any money to pay for it. He also hardly saw Ryan during the day so he couldn't have him use his technopathy to get it for him.

On top of all that, he wasn't allowed to leave detention so even if he was starving, he had to wait until 6 o'clock to go.

"nng" Spyder groaned into his arm as he stomach ached for food. He stared at the clock as it ticked and ticked and ticked.

5:57.

"Just 3 more minutes, come on!" Spyder mumbled.

He barely had any food that day. One bagel he ate for breakfast wasn't going to get him all the way to dinner. He accidentally skipped lunch when a fight between him and the jocks got out and surprise, the jocks won. Which left him getting sent to after-school detention.

It wasn't his fault. They shouldn't have stolen his hat! Now he was stuck with nowhere to go and nothing to do except mentally count the minutes that went by.

5:59:56. 57. 58. 59...

"6:00!" Spyder yelled as the bell rang.

"Sh-"

"Nope! It's 6 pm, and that means I can go!" Spyder interrupted, as he bolted out of the door and to his locker.

The cafeteria closed when school ended so he couldn't go there for food, but he did store some in his locker for emergencies. Granted, it may be a bit old, but at least he didn't have to wait until he got to the robot.

Finally getting to his locker, Spyder put in his combination and started rummaging for any food source available.

As his eyes laid upon a bag at the end of his locker, his phone starts ringing. It was Ryan.

"Hello?" Spyder answered as he shoved a bunch of last weeks fish sticks in his mouth.

"Dude. Is detention over yet? We're starting training soon." Ryan asked.

"Ya, mmph, it ended... five minutes. ago." Spyder tried to say, but his mouth was too full.

"Are you eating something?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." Spyder said, swallowing the food. "I'm eating fish sticks from my locker."

"But we haven't had fish sticks for lunch since last week," Ryan said.

"Yeah, but I was starving, so I just went for it," Spyder answered.

"Uhh, I don't think that's good for you Spyder... You could get sick." Ryan said with a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"Nah, it'll be fine. I'm on my way." Spyder said.

"Alright..." Ryan said, ending the call.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Spyder shoved a couple more fish sticks in his mouth as he closed his locker and went on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was when they were in the middle of training that Spyder felt the first cramps appear. The pain wasn't that bad at the time, so he ignored it, at least until training was over.

Time took on a surreal effect as Spyder felt the urge to throw up growing more and more as training continued. But he managed to hide it until finally training was over and he could be on his way. To the bathrooms or home, he wasn't sure which route he'd survive. The pain was only getting worse.

Just concentrate on the others conversation, Spyder thought.

"Ryan, do you really think training is necessary anymore? Veracity asked as she climbed down the ladder from her station.

"I mean you did fry Traeger back into the ooze and saved the city from absolute destruction."

"Yeah, but just because we defeated Traeger, doesn't mean that someone else won't try to use the ooze for evil. Plus we still need to find Grey and Harper." Ryan answered as he took off his mech girdle.

"Ryan's right," Leo said, popping out of nowhere and scaring the others like usual.

Spyder inwardly groaned as he too was jump scared. But instead of screaming like the others, he just flinched and turned in his seat as he felt his stomach cramp.

Why did he always have to do that? Spyder thought.

"Harper and Grey are still out there, which means we have to catch them before they try to destroy the world again." Leo continued.

"But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate our win... Come on guys, we defeated Traeger! We deserve a couple days off." Mark added.

"Yeah, alright. I guess we do deserve a little time off," Ryan admitted.

"Exactly! And I know the perfect way to do it." Mark said with his "I've got a plan that will definitely benefit me" smile.

"Let me guess. You want to watch me lose at that board game again?" Ryan asked.

"Me? Nooo..." Mark sarcastically said.

"Uh huh. Well, I'd wipe that smile off your face because I will be winning this time!" Ryan declared.

"Suuure you will, Peanut Walker." Veracity said.

"While I'd love to stay and see you lose. I've got an important meeting to attend to tomorrow, so I won't be able to make it.

"Where are you going?" Harris asked.

"A prestigious all-girls academy to discuss a possible future of learning there."

"Oh. Well, that's."

"Great! Isn't it Harris?" Spyder interrupted, no longer being able to wait for this conversation to end.

"Now that we've got that settled, I am going to make my way back home, not doing anything suspicious, of course, mind you. And I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!" Spyder quickly finished as he jumped in the elevator and ran all the way back home. His adrenaline was dulling the pain as he kept running.

"Well, that was weird," Harris said.

"Please, I've seen him do way weirder." Mark scoffed.

"Yeah, to be honest, I stopped questioning him a while ago," Leo added.

"Fair enough," Harris replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How he made to his bathroom from the robot without throwing up, Spyder was unsure. But he did it. As soon as he swung open the door, Spyder made a beeline for the toilet, and he threw up. A lot. 

If he could make a list of all the worst feelings he’s ever felt, throwing up would be number 1. He hated it. Mainly when there was nothing left in his stomach yet, it would just keep rolling and had him dry heaving. That was the worst. 

He had spent all night in the bathroom until dehydration required him to get up and drink water. 

It was morning by then, at least 10 o’clock by the feel of it as Spyder dragged himself into his room. He felt a bit better, but he had gained a slight headache, and his body felt hot. 

After having a long drink from his water bottle, Spyder actually looked at clocked and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. He should’ve been at the robot by 10:15. 

Quickly taking off his shirt and putting on a hoodie, Spyder walked out the door, deciding to skip breakfast for the time being. 

After a long walk, he’d finally made it to the robot, still feeling under the weather but it was nothing he couldn’t handle and keep under the radar. Right? 

As soon as the elevator door opened, Ryan greeted him as he was going down a level to look for Leo. 

“Hey, dude,” Ryan said. “You’re late.”

“Yeah, Sorry, I was Uhh… sleeping.” Spyder said, still in the elevator. 

“Are you ok? You look a little green…” Ryan said, taking in Spyder’s appearance. “And what kind of hat are you wearing?”

Oh no. He forgot to change hats! He was currently wearing the shark beanie that he wore whenever he felt sick. It was a comfort thing. Like a safety, blanket expect with teeth made of felt. 

“Ohh, haha, yeah… it’s umm. You see it’s my-“ Spyder didn’t get to finish as unbearable pain suddenly erupted in his stomach. He was too tired to hide it, the pain making him sink to his knees. 

“Spyder!?” He heard Ryan yell. He sounded fuzzy. All he wanted to do was sleep. But his stomach wasn’t about to let that happen as he started to dry heave again. 

There’s nothing there! Spyder mentally screamed as he coughed and curled into a ball on the floor. 

Suddenly, cold hands were on his forehead. To his hot skin, it felt amazing, and he leaned into the touch. 

“He has a fever…” he heard someone say. Was that Harris? When did he get here?

“Is he going to be alright?” Someone else said. Most likely Ryan. 

Wet coughs started to erupt from Spyder's lungs, seemingly answering that question. 

He felt someone’s hands rubbing his shoulders and back, helping the coughs to stop. 

“We should get him to the medbay,” Harris said. 

“Agreed.”

“Spyder, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

Were they closed? When had his eyes closed? 

Summoning all his willpower, Spyder slowly opened his eyes and saw the silhouettes of his friends crouching over him. 

“Wha-?” 

“Spyder, listen to me, we’re going to move you to the medbay. Do you think you can move?”

“I - I can try,” Spyder said in a hoarse voice from all the coughing. 

Ryan and Harris both moved to either side of Spyder and helped him stand up; letting him lean on them as they walked to the medbay. 

“What do you think caused this?” Harris asked as he and Ryan helped Spyder onto the bed. 

“The fish sticks,” Ryan said. “I told him not to eat those fish sticks.”

“Thanks, Ryan, but I really don’t need you to tell me an, “I told you so,” right now,” Spyder replied. 

“In other words, you gave yourself food poisoning?” Harris asked. 

“No need to remind me, Harris,” Spyder said rolling onto his back. 

“Alright, well here, I have something that’ll help,” Harris said as he grabbed a syringe filled with some liquid.

“This will make the food poisoning go away faster and less painful,” Harris said as he administered the liquid into Spyder's arm. 

“So, he’ll be fine?” Ryan asked. 

“In a couple of hours, he should feel better,” Harris replied. 

“That’s good,” Spyder said. 

“Yeah, just sleep for now, and you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Ok,” Spyder said, pulling his beanie over his eyes. 

“Wai- wait… Spyder said before they both left.

“You’ll wake me up before the game starts right?”

“Yes, I'll wake you up,” Harris said. 

“You promise?”

“I promise. Now get some rest.” Harris reassured him. 

“Feel better soon.” Spyder heard Ryan say as he started to fall asleep. 

He was lucky he had great friends.


	3. Embarrassing Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mech x4 Week Day 5
> 
> Veracity finds a sketch in the robot and tries to find out who drew it.

It all started with a coloring book. Every kid gets one at some point. To Spyder, it was a fun activity to do when boredom overtook him. Every day he completed another page and then another until the entire book was a range of colors and drawings. 

Then as the years went by, the coloring books eventually turned into the sketchbook that he had now. The sketchbook was a gift from his grandpa, and somehow, it managed to survive up to the present day. Although it's age of seven years, it was still in mint condition. 

Sketching then became a habit. A habit he actually gained a skill for. 

Many pages were still blank, but he had about half of it filled out. It was a pretty big sketchbook after all, and sometimes he didn’t even sketch in it! Classes were boring as always so he'd randomly draw in his notebook or on his homework to pass the time. Then he would tear it out and place it in his sketchbook to keep. And that’s what started this mystery. 

Since the pages he stuffed in his sketchbook weren’t glued down, they were prone to falling out. Usually, he would notice when it happened, but this time he was in such a rush that he didn’t. Then Veracity found it. 

“Hey, does anyone know who drew this?” Veracity asked as she walked into the lounge area of the robot and placed the paper she was holding, on the table. 

Ryan, Harris, and Leo all turned from what they were doing and looked at the paper. On the paper was a pretty good sketch of the robot, but it wasn’t from a blueprint point of view. It was from the viewpoint of someone outside of the robot. 

“No idea,” Ryan said. “Where’d you find it?”

“On the ground in the hallway,” Veracity answered. 

“Doesn’t look like my drawing style,” Leo said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could draw anything this detailed,” Harris said. “Neither could Ryan.”

“Hey!” 

“Come on dude, you barely got by with a D in art class,” Harris said.

“Ok first, that was in middle school and second… yeah, you’re right, I could never do something like that."

“Well that leaves Mark and Spyder,” Veracity said. 

“You can rule out Spyder too…” Ryan said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he could do this either,” Harris agreed.

“Maybe it’s a remnant from Harper?” Veracity asked.

“I don’t know, I mean, if I wanted to disappear then I’d make sure I wouldn’t leave anything behind.” Leo countered “which isn’t something I plan to do, in case that’s what you were wondering…”

“Okay…” 

“I'm going to check in with Mark to see if he knows something,” Veracity said, as she picked up the paper and walked towards the repair room. 

Recently, everyone found out that mark did embroidery in his spare time, so it was possible that he draws as well. If he kept embroidery a secret then what other hobbies could he be hiding?

“Hey, Mark?” Veracity said, peaking her head around the corner. 

Mark turned from his toolkit and took off his gloves. “What’s up?”

“Since we now know you do embroidery-"

“Ugh, I’m going to kill Ryan.” Mark interrupted 

“Come on, it’s not that bad of a hobby.”

“I’m still going to kill Ryan for telling everyone,” Mark said. 

“Alright, chillax. It’s really not that bad.”

“You came here to ask me something right?” Mark asked, changing the subject. 

“Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you drew this?” Veracity asked, handing the paper to mark. 

Mark looked at the paper for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. “Nope, not me. If I were going to sketch something, it’d be a portrait.” Mark said as he turned to a mirror. 

“Of what your basketball trophy?” Veracity retorted as she left the room 

Alright, another dead end… Veracity thought. 

So someone on the team obviously had to draw this, since the drawing was of the robot and it had the detail that only someone on the team would be aware of. She had already ruled out Leo, Ryan, Harris, Spyder, and Mark and she definitely didn’t draw this, so someone was lying. And she was going to find out who. 

She’d start with Ryan then move onto Leo, Harris, Mark again and then Spyder. Hopefully, he would be back by then. 

Spyder had decided to bail out on testing a couple of days ago but ended up getting caught by the principal when he walked into school at the last minute. He was probably trying to fool everyone by pretending he had been there the whole time. Obviously, it didn’t work, and now he had to stay after school to complete the quizzes. 

She kind of felt bad for him since it was the weekend and everyone was hanging out at the robot, but it also gave her time to solve the mystery.

So Veracity headed off to find Ryan and begin her quest to figure out who really drew the picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And you're 100% sure you didn't draw this and accidentally forgot about it?" Veracity asked for the 4th time that day.

"I'm 101% sure I didn't draw it Veracity," Mark answered. "I wouldn't have forgotten about it either because I have a great memory."

"Says the guy who forgot my birthday three years ago," Ryan said as he walked past the repair room.

"Hey, I didn't forget about it! I just chose to ignore it." Mark countered. 

"Harsh." Veracity said as she followed Ryan to the lounge area of the robot. 

It was four hours later, and she still couldn't figure out who drew the picture.

She interviewed Ryan and had him sketch something of his own to see if both pictures were similar. Which they weren't. Harris was right, she wasn't sure how Ryan even passed art class.

Then she interviewed Harris and Leo who were working on robot upgrades, to which they both denied it. Leo said he only drew blueprints and Harris said he wouldn't even know where to start if he were to sketch. 

Mark also denied drawing the picture for the second time that day, which left Spyder as the last one. But even she knew that he couldn't have drawn it anyway. 

That was everyone. Guess they'll just never know who drew it. Veracity sighed, slumping onto the couch and joining Ryan who was also on the couch. 

"No luck huh?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Veracity answered. "If anything, Harper must have dropped it when he escaped. That's the story we're going with."

"Whatever you say," Ryan said. "You know it could have been-" Ryan tried to say, but the elevator doors opened and interrupted him. 

Out of the elevator came a very exhausted looking Spyder, dragging his backpack that was open.

"Make room..." Spyder said, adding a bit of strain to his voice. 

Both Ryan and Veracity jumped off the couch as Spyder threw his bag onto the table and face-planted onto the couch cushions. 

"Let me guess. Testing was hard." Ryan asked.

"Very hard," Spyder answered with a muffled groan. "And boring."

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention in class," Ryan said.

"mmhmm," Spyder mumbled. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. I found a drawing that Harper left behind, so maybe we could use it to find him somehow." Veracity said.

"I'll get Harris to prepare for diagnostic running," Ryan said, leaving the room. 

Veracity was about to leave to when she nearly tripped over one of Spyder's nicknacks from his bag. 

"Really Spyder you should close your backpack before you throw it around. All your stuff got everywhere."

"Sorry. I'll clean it up after a nap."

"Yeah, Yeah," Veracity said as she started picking up the books and stuffing them in his backpack.

"You don't have to do that," Spyder said.

"It's fine." Veracity said, picking up a leather notebook that had papers coming out of it and stuffing it in the bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what'd you do?" Spyder asked.

"I found a sketch of the robot that Harper left behind." Veracity said. "At first, I thought one of you guys might have drawn it, but after four pointless hours of questioning... I got nowhere."

"Oh. A drawing of the robot?" Spyder asked.

"Yeah," Veracity said, picking up the paper and looking at it again. 

"Hmmm," Spyder mumbled back.

"Wait a minute..." Veracity said, recognizing the paper from something she saw recently. And she just put it in Spyder's backpack.

Spyder turned his head to look at Veracity who was trying to get something out of his backpack. "What are you doing?" Spyder asked.

"Confirming something..." Veracity answered as she pulled out the item she was looking for. 

It was his sketchbook. Veracity placed it in her lap and started to flip through the pages, seeing all the various sketches he drew. That confirmed it. The drawing style was exactly the same. It was Spyder who drew the picture of the robot. Her quest was complete.

"You drew these?" Veracity asked in shocked.

"Yeah... Why?" Spyder asked

"There - there really good!" 

"Thanks?" 

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"You didn't ask." 

"That's- that's because we didn't know you could!"

"Yeah, well, you learn new things everyday right?" Spyder said. "I'm going to learn what it feels like to have a power nap."

"Do you mind if I look through it?" 

"Knock yourself out..." Spyder said as he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Spyder drew it?" 

"Yeah, and a bunch of other stuff too." Veracity added as they flipped through the book in the lab area. 

"We had no idea..." Ryan said. 

"Look at these. They're really good," Veracity pointed out. 

"Why wouldn't he tell us. I mean this is nothing compared to Mark's embroidery," Ryan retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mark asked

"Nothing..."

"Come on guys-" 

"Is that me?" Leo asked, pointing to a portrait drawing of the team. 

"I guess he drew pictures of us too," Mark said. 

"Except who're these people?" Harris asked, pointing to a picture of a child between two adults. "The only people we've seen in here are pictures of us."

"I don't know," Ryan said.

"I wonder who they are?" Harris asked. 

"They must be pretty special," Veracity said. 

And they were special. Because they were Spyder's family.


End file.
